The Meaning of Flowers
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: A girl who believes she'll be lonely for the rest of her life suddenly gets a flower everyday with a note that says their meaning. But the girl doesn't know who this secret admirer is.
1. Chapter 1

**The Meaning of Flowers**

**Chapter 1: A Heart Broken**

_Why...? Why does this always happen to me...?_

A girl with long golden blond hair cried as she sat beside her bed. Her room was dark and she kept sobbing and crying.  
><em>Why would he do this to me...? Why...? I hate him! I hate him so much! I wish he would die!<em>

Suddenly the girl heard a meow then the door opened. A black cat with white mitten paws and green eyes walked into the dark room.

"Shadow...?"

The cat looked at the crying girl then it laid on its belly and rolled. The girl giggled softly then pet the cat.

"Roselia? Are you inside? Hey, why is your room so dark?"

"Brother...?"

"There you are. Hey... Why are you crying...?" A man with long blond hair asked as he wiped the girl's tears with his sleeve.

"It was... That boy..."

"What? Was it him who did this to you? I'm gonna slug him! How dare he make you cry!"

The girl named Roselia looked down then she sniffled. Her brother looked at her then hugged her.  
>"You don't need him. To tell you the truth, he sucked. With looks, personality, and, well, everything. I don't know what the girls see in him."<p>

"He was kind and caring..." Roselia said softly.

"Well kind and caring is just gonna make people take advantage of those who have those things. Come on, I'll take you out to dinner. My treat."

"Hee... Thanks big brother Marcus."

"Go get dressed. I'll wait downstairs." Roselia's brother Marcus said then he left the room. Roselia stood up and then got changed. Her cat Shadow jumped on the bed and stretched as he circled around a pillow before he dropped his body down with a plop. Roselia looked at a locket necklace then she gripped her fist and shut the jewelry case.  
><em>Good bye... Steven Roseria... The man who really understood me...<em>

When Roselia went downstairs and her brother was already outside, waiting for her in the car, she walked out when she noticed something. It was a anemone flower with a note attached to it.

_"Take this flower for you yourself are fragile. You heart should never be crushed when it is a man's hands. It should be gently cherished in the hands of someone pure, someone you could really trust."_

_That's odd... There's no signature... I wonder who sent this...?_

Roselia stared at the flower and then scoffed.

_Bet it was from Steven. What a lame-o. But still..._

She gently touched the petals then sighed.  
>"It'd be a shame to waste a nice flower..."<p>

She walked towards the car, while holding the flower in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Yellow Chrysanthemum**

"Roselia! Hurry and get up! You're going to be late for school!"

_I wish I didn't have to go to school... But I can't skip out, I'll fail and I'd have to take the same grade all over again...!_

Roselia ran downstairs then she opened the door to see another flower with a note on it.  
><em>Another flower...? What kind of flower is this again...? Chry...sant...hemum...?<em>

_"I know this is sudden... I know this is weird... Please do not fear... And take this yellow Chrysanthemum as the meaning to it is secret admirer."_

_I knew it! It couldn't be Steven. He'd be to lame to even get me flowers. Dumbass... But a secret admirer...? I wonder who he is...? Or what he looks like...?_

Roselia blushed as she held the yellow flower up and smiled. When Roselia got to school, two girls looked at the yellow chrysanthemum flower that was in her hair.

"Rosie? Where did you get that flower in your hair?" Alice asked as she sniffed the flower.

"Hmm? Oh this? Someone gave it to me."

"Let me guess; Steven Roseria~?"

"Non. A secret admirer. Get with the program, Alice!"

"A secret admirer? You better be careful, Roselia... What if this guy turns out to be a stalker...?" A girl asked in a worry tone then Roselia softlly poked her flower.  
>"You don't have to worry, Mizuki. I can take care of myself. And I also have my brother Marcus."<p>

"But still, be careful, Roselia. I'm just pointing out some of the points of your secret admirer..." Mizuki said then Roselia pulled the flower out of her hair and looked at it.  
><em>I've never even thought of that... I don't even know anything about this guy... Maybe Mizuki is right, that I should keep my guard up.<em>

When the bell rang and school was over, Roselia headed towards the car where her brother was waiting. When she got in, Marcus turned to her and smiled.

"So, how was school? Did _he_ bother you?"

"Actually no. I was so busy talking to my friends."

"That's good. I like your friends. They're very polite and friendly. Hmm? Where did you get the flower?"

"This? I got it in one of my classes. Nice, huh?"

"It's really lovely. It kinda blends with your hair." Marcus said then Roselia took the flower out of her hair.  
><em>First a anemone and now a chrysanthemum... I wonder what this guy wants... <em>

When Roselia and her brother got home, Marcus got a phone call.  
>"Will you be fine alone Roselia? I have to head back to work. Some of the students now a days are just so troublesome..." He muttered then Roselia pet Shadow once her brother left. When she heard the car going she went into the kitchen and put the anemone and chrysanthemum in a vase full of ice cold water.<br>"I hope the flowers live a bit longer..." She softly said then Shadow kept scratching at the door. He kept meowing until Roselia approuched him.  
>"You wanna go out boy?" she asked him then she opened the door and then Shadow started running. He suddenly stopped when a man was in a tree. Shadow meowed as he looked up. The man look down, he had short black hair and blue eyes. He jumped down and picked up the cat.<br>"Hey, Shadow... Your master is nice enough to let you outside, huh? That's what I like about her." The man said as he pet the black cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Pink Tulip**

Roselia woke up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes then noticed Shadow was sleeping beside her.  
>"Did Marcus let you back in?" she asked then the black and white cat opened his eyes and yawned. Roselia got out of her bed and changed.<br>_Brother must be busy today... I guess I should do some grocery shopping... _She thought then she walked out the door. She stopped and noticed there was no flower by her steps.  
><em>Well that's strange... There's no flower from my secret admirer... Guess that means he doesn't like me anymore. Oh well... <em>Roselia thought then she started walking.

"Miss Rose! Good morning!" A boy with green hair and dark green eyes greeted.

"Barmeck, good morning."

"Off shopping today?"

"Yep." Roselia answered then she heard a crashing noise in the flower shop.

"Oh no... What has he done this time...?"

_He?_ Roselia thought as she followed Barmeck into the shop. When she got in, she spotted a man with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Lee, look what you did... And this flowers were just shipped in..."

"I'm so sorry, sir..." The man apologized then Barmeck picked up some bruised flowers.

"Tulips...?"

"Yes, we just ordered them and they seem to be perfect for the coming of Spring season. Oh, Roselia, this is my new employee Lee Shengshun. Lee this is Roselia Lucia. Her brother is a friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you." Roselia said politly then bowed. Lee did the same and smiled.

"Ah, Roselia, some guy wanted me to give you this." Barmeck said as he handed Roselia a pink tulip. Roselia blinked when she saw a note on it.  
><em>"The color of your cheeks when you blush... The color of your eyes when you've stopped crying... I want to make those tears stop, for this flower shows how much I care for you..."<em>

Roselia gasped then grabbed Barmeck by the shoulders. Barmeck squeaked then his heart was racing.

"Tell me who sent me this!"

"I... I didn't know anything about the guy... He paid for it and just left me a note on what flower to give and what to put on the card..." Barmeck said then Roselia released his shoulders and sighed.

"Sorry, Roselia... But hey, if he comes by, Lee and I will keep an eye out for him okay?"

"Okay. Merci Barmeck. It was nice meeting you, Lee." Roselia said then she left and continued walking to the store. When she kept walking she looked at the pink tulip and then sighed.  
><em>I was so close into finding out who my secret admirer be... But yet now I'm so far away... <em>She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Beauty of Hibiscus**

When Roselia woke up and walked downstairs, her brother Marcus yawned as he poured a cup of coffee.  
>"Ah, Roselia, bonjour..."<p>

"Bonjour, big brother... Are you off today...?"

"Ah, qui... After all today is Sunday."

"Right. Silly me." Roselia said then she laughed. She went outside and noticed there was a bouquet of many different colors of hibiscus.  
>"Smoly Hokes... This is huge..."<p>

Roselia picked up the bouquet then read the note.  
><em>"Beauty is show both inside and out. But you show delicate beauty... For you yourself are a flower... When you are sad and heart broken, you remain in the shade... Yet you sought to find your sunshine, when that person isn't really the sunshine that will make you grow... Accept this bouquet for you are beautiful."<em>

_Wow... This guy really understands what I really am like... _Roselia thought then she came back into the house and into the kitchen. Marcus sipped his coffee then looked at the bouquet.  
>"Those from Barmeck?"<p>

"Not really from him, but I did see some hibiscus in his shop. These are from my secret admirer."

Marcus spit his coffee out then coughed.  
>"A secret admirer? C'est fou! I forbid you!"<p>

"How is it crazy if I haven't even met the guy, big brother?" Roselia asked as she placed the bouquet in a vase full of cold water. Marcus was about to open his mouth, but he closed it.  
>"Very well. I'm just being the big brother here, Roselia. Je soin environ vous, you know?"<p>

"Yes, I do know you care, big brother. Drink your coffee." Roselia said as she sniffed the flowers. When Roselia and her brother changed clothes, they both headed into town.

"Ah, Marcus, Roselia! Good morning."

"Bonjour, Barmeck." Marcus said then he ran over and wrapped his arm around Barmeck's neck.  
>"You mind telling me who this secret admirer is sending my little sister all these flowers...?" He whispered then Barmeck started shaking.<br>"My new employee Lee might have seen him. Ask him!" Barmeck screamed, then ran. Marcus turned then saw Lee.

"Oh no... Lee..." Roselia said then she ran into the shop. When she stepped inside, Lee was against the wall, trying to escape. Marcus held a cactus then laughed evilly.  
>"If you tell me who was the man that sent the flower bouquet to my little sister, I won't hurt you with this cactus...! Savez-vous comprendre?"<p>

"Sir... I would tell you who the person was, but I don't know who it is. All I did was deliever the flowers to the address, nothing more..."

"So... Are you saying _you're_ the secret admirer?"

"Brother stop it! I'm sorry, Lee... He's very protective over me..." Roselia said as she took the cactus away from Marcus. When the Lucia siblings left, Lee sighed and looked at Roselia.  
>"She is quite a girl..." He whispered.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Man Learning Floriography**

"So~?"

"So what?"

"Don't act dumb, Rosie! Did you get a flower from your 'you-know-who'?"

"Even if you say 'you-know-who', Alice, I still know what you're talking about. I'm not dumb." Mizuki said then Alice groaned loudly.  
>"You're such a nag, Mizuki! When you're older, you're gonna be an old nagging wife!"<p>

"No I'm not! You take that back!" Mizuki yelled then Alice stuck her tongue out.

"Truth to be told you guys, I didn't get a flower today... Do you think he's forgotten all about me...?" Roselia asked in a soft voice then the girls looked at each other than at her.

"Honey, love is a dog-eat-dog world and it's just gonna chew ya up and spit ya out!"

"Alice, you're not helping one bit. Maybe he just forgot... It's just a day right...? It's not like how _he_ treated you, remember?" Mizuki asked then Roselia gripped her fist.

"Oh-ho! You shouldn't go there, Mizuki! Now you gotta rumble with me!" Alice said as she put her fists up.

"I'm not gonna do your rumble game, Alice..."

"Too late! You brought up an awful guy, so now we rumble! Let's go!" Alice yelled then Mizuki played a video on her iPhone of a boy with light blue hair, icy blue eyes, and a beauty mark on his left chin.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah~ Nathan~!"

"Works everytime." Mizuki said then Roselia looked at her friends with a weird face. When school was done, Roselia and her friends were walking to her house when they were passing by the flower shop.

"_I grew a little stronger with every smile you gave_  
><em>I loved the joyful look on your face every time I said, "I love you"<em>  
><em>Someday, when we're reborn a miracle might happen<em>  
><em>We could meet again, but being with you now means more to me<em>  
><em>Smile for me once more<em>" Someone sang then the girls turned their head to see Lee singing as he was watering the plants.

"Lee..."

"Hm? Oh, Roselia. Bonjour."

"Hi." Roselia respond then Mizuki and Alice grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Rosie, who's the hottie working at the flower shop?"

"His name is Lee Shengshun. Barmeck hired him."

"He seemed really nice."

"You should date him! Just to piss off your ex!" Alice said then Mizuki pushed her away.

"You should get to know him, then date him." Mizuki said then Alice was close by her ear.  
>"BO-RING~! Why would Rosie wanna get to know a hottie like him? He's already perfect and- Hey where'd she go?"<p>

Roselia's friends turned their heads and saw Roselia talking to Lee.

"Oh, that reminds me. I didn't get a chance to show you something. Will you come with me?"

"Huh? Oh... Sure." Roselia said then she followed him. Mizuki smiled then Alice cried.  
>"Our little girl is all grown up!"<p>

"Let's go '_mama_'." Mizuki said as she dragged Alice with her. Roselia looked around then Lee led her towards a tree.

"Arborvitae...?"

"Yes. Do you know the meaning of this plant, miss Roselia?" Lee asked then Roselia shook her head.  
>"It means 'everlasting friendship'. I figured if I show this to you, I could build a friendly bond between you, your friends, and your brother."<p>

"That's really sweet of you, Lee. If you wanted to be my friend, I'd be happy if you did." Roselia said as she softly touched the tree.  
>"I always wanted to know the meaning of flowers and all sorts of plants."<p>

"If you want, I could teach you just like how Barmeck taught me." Lee said then Roselia turned to face him.  
>"But I couldn't! It would distract you from your job."<p>

"I don't mind. I could teach it to you as I work. No biggie." Lee said with a smile then Roselia looked down.  
>"Well if you're going to teach me, I'm gonna help you out with your work, no buts or anything objections!" Roselia said then Lee blinked then smiled.<br>"Fair enough. We'll start tomorrow. Oh, before you go..."

Lee stuffed an almond into Roselia's mouth then she chewed it.  
>"An almond...?"<p>

"Yep, almonds mean promise. Well, the plant is..." Lee said then Roselia smiled and giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A White Clover**

"So~? What happened?" Alice asked as she was swaying her hips side to side.

"He wants to teach me the meaning of plants and flowers."

"WHAT? BO-RING!"

Suddenly Mizuki slapped her hand then smiled.  
>"I think it's a nice thing he's doing; Taking the time off to teach you flower meanings."<p>

"I still find that boring...!" Alice mumbled then Mizuki shook her head. After school, Roselia headed towards the flower shop.  
>"I'm here!" She hollers, placing her bag down. Lee came into the other room then smiled.<br>"You got here quickly, miss Roselia." He said as he handed her a book.

"What's this?"

"You're guide and study book. Read and review it and I'll be testing you."

Roselia looked at the book then she nodded.  
>"Okay! Merci!" she said then Lee smiled. When Roselia was watching Lee take care of the plants and reading her book, Lee finally called her name.<p>

"Qui?"

"Come here." Lee said then Roselia walked towards him. He pointed down then when Roselia looked down she and gasped when she saw a white clover with a note attached to it.  
><em>"My dearest amour, take this flower... For the meaning of it is promise. I will promise you this; There will come a day that I shall show you who I really am. Until then... Treasure the flowers I give you."<em>

"It's from my secret admirer..."

"By the looks on what it says on the note... It sounds like he's saying 'good-bye'."

"Non... I know he would never do that." Roselia said as she shook her head.

"How can you tell?" Lee asked then when Roselia turned to him, she smiled as there were tears in her eyes.  
>"I just know. I can feel it in the words he put." She said then Lee softly gasped.<p>

"That's it for today. We will continue tomorrow. Be sure to study." He said as he watched Roselia wipe her eyes.  
>"Right." She said then she left the shop. Lee stepped outside as he watched Roselia walking further away.<br>_You can tell... Just by the way he puts his words on a piece of paper...? _He thought then sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cheerful Coreopsis!**

Roselia put her uniform on, and then noticed the calendar.  
><em>Ah... Today is the first day of November... That means Christmas will be coming by soon once Thanksgiving is over. And...<em>

She began to think of her ex-boyfriend, Steven, then she shook her head and slapped her cheeks so loud, her cat Shadow meowed.

"Oh, Shadow... I'm sorry if the noise scared you..." Roselia apologized as she tied her uniform ribbon. She softly stroked Shadow's fur then he purred and licked her hand making Roselia giggle.  
>"That tickles Shadow. Thanks for making me feel better."<p>

When Roselia got to school, Alice blew her horn right into Roselia and Mizuki's face.

"Hear me, hear me!"

"No, no!" Mizuki said then Alice covered her mouth.  
>"It is the start of a new month! And not just any month, it is November!"<p>

"We know that, Alice. Get to the point." Roselia said then Alice pouted.  
>"Fine. Once Thanksgiving is done, comes Black Friday!"<p>

"Ah, yes... The day where all the girls go crazy with shopping..." Mizuki said with a groan.

"Can it, Mizuki! Once Black Friday comes, the new album by Nathan will be on sale!"

"Why can't you just get it online or download it...?" Roselia asked then Alice broke her pencil.  
>"BE-CAUSE~! Nathan Yukimura's new albums never go online! You gotta buy it! And. I. Want. It!"<p>

"What album is it...?"

"'Clover da Bloom'!" Alice squealed her cheeks turning pink. Roselia looked at a picture of Nathan on Alice's notebook.  
>"What's so great about him anyway...?" She asked then Alice gasped.<p>

"Uh oh... You done it now, Roselia..." Mizuki said then she quickly ducked.

"NATHAN IS THE MOST GREATEST GUY EVER! Looks that can make men and women swoon. Talents that will make him get what he wants. And an amazing voice that was given by the Gods!"

_What have I done...? _Roselia thought then Mizuki peeked from the desk.  
>"I warned you..." She whispered then hid under the desk again. Once school was done, Roselia rushed to the shop.<p>

"Oh? Bonjour miss Roselia."

"Hello..." Roselia greeted then Lee held a flower right in front of her face.

"Eh?"

"Pop quiz: What is the name of this flower and what is it's meaning?"

"It's a... Co-coreopsis! And the meaning is cheerful! Right?" Roselia asked nervously then Lee made a ding noise.  
>"Correct! Here."<p>

He gave the flower to Roselia then she noticed there was a note attached.  
>"From your secret admirer." Lee said then Roselia blushed.<p>

_"From before, I noticed you... From before, when your heart was torn to pieces... You were always so cheerful and your smile was beautiful. I want to see you smile and be your cheerful self."_

_My cheerful personality...? That's right. Before I even liked Steven... I was always so happy being with my friends. I guess... Friends could never be lovers then, huh...?_

Roselia placed the flower in her hair then let out a big sigh.

"Miss Roselia? Are you ready?"

"Eh? Sure!" Roselia answered then she followed Lee into the shop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Oats Sing**

In the flower shop, Roselia and Lee were listening to music on the radio until someone came in.

"Ah! Welcome! Oh?"

There was a boy with light blue hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing sunglasses and a winter coat.  
>"Hello. I would like a bouquet of azalea, please?"<p>

"Sure." Lee said as he went to grab some of the azalea. Roselia looked at the boy then when he turned to look at her, Roselia hid her face behind the book.

"Oh? Are you the famous Nathan Yukimura?" Lee asked then Roselia gasped.  
><em>The Nathan Yukimura...? <em>She thought then the boy named Nathan Yukimura took off his sunglasses.

"Tch! So what if I am? You want my autograph?"

"No. Not really. Do you want to write something on the bouquet?"

"No..." The singer said then Roselia huffed.  
><em>What a jerk! I'd bite him if I had sharp teeth! <em>She thought then Nathan glared at her.  
>"What are you staring at, girl?"<p>

"What? WHAT? It's on! You wanna fight! I'll fight you! I don't care if you sue me, you're a real jerk! Just because you're famous, doesn't mean you could look down on people! Got it?" Roselia shouted then Nathan went quiet.

"Uh, do forgive her..."

"No it's fine..." Nathan said then he paid for the bouquet of flowers. When he was about to leave he stopped and turn around.  
>"You, girl... What's your name?"<p>

"Me? My name is Roselia Lucia." Roselia said then Nathan smirk.  
>"I'll let you in on a little secret, since you're not a fan. These flowers I bought are for my mother. She died when she gave birth to me... Well, bye for now." Nathan said then Roselia covered her mouth.<br>_My god... I'm the worst...! I yelled at him because he was being a jerk... When he could be upset because he lost his mom who he never even knew..._

Tears began to swell then she cried. As she cried for a few minutes, Lee wiped her eyes and then held a plant.  
>"What is this? Take a guess."<p>

Roselia stared at the plant but her vision was blurry.  
>"A... An oat...?"<p>

Lee chuckled then smiled.  
>"You're right."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Balsamine Boy**

It was a Saturday morning and Roselia was watching the news her brother wanted to watch.  
>"The weather seems nice today."<p>

"You can't be too sure, Roselia. That's why you should watch the news. Oh? Hey that singer your friend Alice likes, what was his name...? Nathan Yukimura? Yeah, he's has an important annoucement to make..."

Roselia blinked then she turned to face the TV.

"Forgive me, everyone for interupting... But as you could see I am not a patient boy..."

He took a deep breath.  
>"Roselia Lucia! I am in love with you!" Nathan said then Marcus and Roselia spit their drinks.<br>"WHAT?" The Lucia siblings said then Nathan smiled.  
>"That's right! A girl by the name Roselia Lucia, is the one I am in love with! To prove to you what kind of guy I am... I will show you with this flower!"<p>

He held a purple lilac flower.

"See this here! This is a Balsamine. It means impatience. I am an very impatient man, Roselia and I would want you to go out with me today! That is all."

Suddenly the news came back on then Roselia sank behind the couch.  
><em>I just wanna die today...!<em> She thought then her brother was too shocked to say any words. At the flower shop, Barmeck and Lee looked at Roselia, who was hiding behind a bush.

"We know you're hiding in there, Rose. Come on out."

"No... I rather die... And rot in the depths of the abyss..." Roselia moaned then Barmeck sighed.  
>"I gotta say though, that singer Nathan has the guts to confess his feelings live to the whole world..."<p>

"Guts? More like he doesn't have any brains! What will happen if his fans suddenly gang up on Roselia and beat her to the pulp?"

"I don't wanna get beat up... Especially to a pulp..." Roselia cried then Lee sighed.

"If you wanna hide her, you can. But just so you know, we can't stop the fans due to how many he has..."

"Lee's got a point, Rose... But we'll try our best, okay?"

It was quiet then Roselia poked her head out of the bush.  
>"Th-thanks guys..." She said then the two boys smiled.<p>

"I'd thought you'd be here... Roselia." Nathan said as he stood at the front door, arms crossed.  
>"I want you to go out with me, Roselia. And you are going even if it means I have to tie you up and kidnap you!"<p>

_THE BOY IS SO BLUNT AND STRAIGHT FORWARD! _Barmeck, Lee, and Roselia thought then Roselia dove into the bush.

"Ah! Get back here!" Nathan said as he dove into the bush then Roselia crawled out.  
>"'Help me...!'" She mouth the words then Lee and Barmeck nodded. Lee grabbed her arm and helped her up.<p>

"Take her to the garden!" Barmeck whispered then Lee nodded and opened the door behind the desk. Barmeck softly closed the door then Nathan came out of the bush.  
>"Where did she go?"<p>

"Oh~ You just missed her! She left!" Barmeck said then Nathan groaned.  
>"No matter... I'm not giving up! When I find her, I won't give up!" Nathan yelled then Barmeck nodded.<br>_What a balsamine... _He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Date?**

Roselia gasped when she saw an amazing garden.  
>"Wow! I didn't think there was such a place back here...?"<p>

"Ah. Barmeck has been taking care of this place most of his time while I was working... It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Qui... It is." Roselia answered then she softly touched a flower's petals.

"How long do you think Nathan is still out there...?"

"Not sure..." Lee answered as he peeked out the door. Roselia was walking around the room of the garden, she spotted a pot full of carnations.  
>"So many carnations..." She said then she softly touched a white carnation. She heard a door close, then when she turned, Lee was gone.<br>_Maybe he went to go check if Nathan is gone..._ She thought then kneeled down and sniffed the flowers.

"Is Nathan gone?"

"Yeah. He left minutes ago when you came out..." Barmeck said then Lee sighed.  
>"Talk about compettion..."<p>

"It's your fault. And I do remember saying that you might have to face other guys who like her, now didn't I?" Barmeck asked then Lee laughed.  
>"So that's it huh...? Fine then. I guess I'm left with no choice but to fight that pop idol." Lee said then he went into the back.<br>"Miss Roselia? Nathan's gone."

"Eh? Oh that's great."

"I get the feeling he might come back to the shop, so how about you come follow me into town?" Lee asked then Roselia blinked.  
>"...Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked then Lee's cheeks turned light pink.<br>"EH? Oh no! Please don't take this the wrong way, I was just asking if you wanted to hang out! N-n-not on a d-d-date!" Lee flustered then Roselia giggled.

"Hmm? What?"

"I'm sorry if I laughed... But I never met a boy who would stutter nervously at a girl. This is the first time I've ever a boy who's like that." Roselia said then Lee smiled then held his hand out.  
>"So? Do you wanna go?"<p>

Roselia looked at his hand then nodded.  
>"Sure."<p>

In town, Lee took Roselia shopping.

"Ummm..." Roselia began as she was inside the dressing room.  
>"Is it really okay for you to do this...?"<p>

"It's fine. Besides, we can't let Nathan find you." Lee answered then Roselia came out of the dressing room, where a pretty dress and high heels.

"You look beautiful. Here. Put these on." Lee said as he handed Roselia a wig and sunglasses.

"Okay..." She said as she tied her hair and put the wig on then the sunglasses.

"There. Now no one will tell that it's you." Lee said as Roselia was looking in the mirror. Once Lee paid for the outfit, Roselia was looking around.

"Miss Roselia...? You're going to get lost if you don't stay close. Here."  
>He grabbed her hand then Roselia blushed and looked at him. As they were walking, Roselia looked at Lee.<br>_I've never noticed that Lee was so... Handsome... I guess ever since I've been depress about being my ex that I forgot that there are other guys that could be the right one for me..._

"Oh no..."

What is it Lee?" Roselia asked then she choked on air when she saw Nathan on stage.  
>"Okay! This last song goes out to a very special lady of mine, and I do hope she hears it."<p>

What is he doing here...?" Roselia asked hiding behind Lee.

This is for you, Roselia!" Nathan said then he cued the band.

_As I close my eyes our lips are getting closer_  
><em> To a distance where they almost touch "I'm afraid I want to eat you"<em>  
><em> Won't you let me hear more of that beautiful voice?<em>  
><em> A poison needle pulled by a thread "Tell me where you'd like to be stabbed"<em>

_I am a butterfly trapped in love_  
><em> The fragrance of the musk so strong it's unpleasant<em>  
><em> Your gentleness entwining like a spider's thread<em>  
><em> This isn't love but why is it that<em>  
><em> I want to try holding you just once<em>

_I am a butterfly trapped in love_  
><em> Today, the birth of something new<em>  
><em> But, a rose is somewhat sly<em>  
><em> No butterfly will stay at just one flower<em>  
><em> This isn't love but why is it that<em>  
><em> I want to try believing your lies<em>

_An ephemeral life, a fleeting love, I have nothing left to lose now_  
><em> Even though I know I shouldn't do this, I am playing a game of cat's cradle with this thread<em>

_Even as you hold me tonight,_  
><em> I still cannot tell you<em>  
><em> "Don't make me so uselessly happy with your innocent smiles"<em>  
><em> As well as tomorrow, as well as the day after that, I want to be held by you<em>

_I am a butterfly trapped in love_  
><em> I pretend to not notice the remnants of those other girls<em>  
><em> Even if I cannot meet with you, even if you're just playing around, I'm glad<em>  
><em> This isn't love yet why is it that<em>  
><em> I feel bitter when you throw me away<em>

_I am a butterfly trapped in love_  
><em> No matter how much pain I am in I cannot move<em>  
><em> To the point I even voiced it<em>  
><em> I am trifled by you<em>  
><em> This isn't love, this isn't love<em>  
><em> It's just that I fancy you<em>

_If this is what you call 'pain', then I don't hate it_  
><em> But 'pain' and 'spite' are not the same<em>  
><em> Even though I know I shouldn't do this, I am tightrope walking on a thread<em>

_I have fallen though I've already made it across_  
><em> No matter where I go hell awaits<em>  
><em> But this is fine I prefer this than to be alone<em>  
><em> I will chase after you Where ever we fall I will followchase your scent_

_Two traps have been set up 'musk' and the 'spider's web'_  
><em> Still alone, still alone. Whilst knowing nothing, you draw me in...<em>

The song ended then everyone cheered. Nathan bowed then when he spotted Lee in the crowd, he gasped.  
>"Hey!" Nathan shouted then he made his way through the crowd and finally caught up to Lee.<br>"You... You were one of the workers in that flower shop... Where's Roselia?" Nathan asked then Roselia peeked from behind then Nathan gasped.  
>"Oh! I'm sorry. Are you out on a date with this lovely lady?" Nathan asked then Roselia looked around then pointed at herself.<p>

"Yes you." Nathan answered then laughed softly.

_I guess Nathan doesn't know that I'm wearing this disguise..._

"I'll let you two love birds enjoy your date. As long as you're not with Roselia, I couldn't care less on what you do. Ciao!" Nathan said as he left. Roselia and Lee sighed then they laughed.

"That was so close! He almost recognized you!"

"But he didn't! So we got off the hook."

"Well, with the pesky singer gone, how about we continue our 'date'?" Lee asked then Roselia blushed. She smiled then nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Singer With the Bellflower**

"How romantic..." Mizuki said with a sigh.  
>"You two went out on a date?"<p>

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a 'date'..."

"HELLOOOOOOO~! Going somewhere with a guy, is a date! It actually shows it!" Alice said then Mizuki nodded.

"From what you explained to me, it does sound like a date."

"But... I don't know much about Lee other than the fact that he likes flowers and plants, he's teaching me the meanings, and that he works for Barmeck."

"So he's a man with a job, his interests is flowers and plants, and that he wants to teach you about his interest. I'd say that's some pretty good information about you knowing him." Alice said then the doors opened and the teacher came in.  
>"Quiet down students. Today we have a new student. If you don't mind joining the class, young man?" The teacher said then Nathan walked into the room.<br>"Greetings everyone. I am Nathan Yukimura. I am a singer who sings J-pop. My hobbies are painting, break dancing, and playing my guitar. My interests... Is a girl by the name of Roselia Lucia! If any of you happens to sit next to her, I suggest you move before I make you."

Everyone moved to the side then Roselia looked side to side then started sweating nervously. Nathan smiled then made his way towards her. Roselia mouthed some words to her friends, but Mizuki was shaking her head mouthing "I dont' know" and Alice was holding her fist and shaking it. When Nathan finally approuched to her, he smiled and looked at her face-to-face.  
>"Hello Roselia."<p>

"H-h-h-hi...?" Roselia stuttered then Nathan smiled. He pulled out his chair and sat next to her. Roselia turned her head then cried.  
><em>Someone... Help me...<em> She thought then when the teacher was talking about today's lesson, Nathan tossed a flower onto Roselia's desk. Roselia blinked then held the flower.  
><em>A bellflower...? Wait, the meaning of it is... Thinking of you... <em>Roselia blushed then she glanced at Nathan. He smiled then winked at her.

_Weirdo... _Roselia thought. After school, Roselia quickly ran to the shop then hid in the back room.

"What? No 'hello'?" Barmeck asked then Lee followed her inside.

"What? No, 'I'm gonna help her, boss'?" Barmeck asked then the door shut and he was left alone.

"A Bellflower?"

"Yes. See?" Roselia said as she held the purple flower up.

"That's weird..." Lee said.  
>"Because this came in when I got here this morning."<p>

Lee held a white bell flower then there was a note on it.

"It's from him..." Roselia said as she read the note.  
><em>"My heart skips a beat. It skips and flutters. But seeing you with another makes my heart ache... But no matter what you do, I shall always think of you as you think of me everytime you recieve my flowers..."<em>

_Oh no... I can't believe I made in pain... But... I do wonder... Who could be my secret admirer...? _Roselia thought then the door opened and Barmeck grabbed Roselia's hand and pulled her out.  
>"Here she is, Nathan. Safe and sound."<p>

"Roselia!" Nathan said happily then Roselia turned to face Barmeck and Lee.

"What are you doing?" Roselia whispered then Barmeck came close to her ear.  
>"Just hear the boy out, okay?" He whispered then Roselia turned to look at Nathan.<p>

"Ummmm... Was there something you want, Nathan?"

"Yes." Nathan answered with a gentle smile on his face.

_That smile... Really...? What does he want...?_

"I wanted to talk to you about our date."

"Say what?" Roselia asked.

"Just one date. All I'm asking from you is one date. I promise I will not do anything to you."

_What does he mean by that? _ee and Roselia thought then Nathan looked at her with sad eyes.  
>"Do you... Not like me...?"<p>

_She hates you ever since you met her, dumb ass. _Lee thought then Roselia looked down.  
>"You... You gave me a bad attitude when we first met... Remember...?"<p>

"But let me make it up to you... If you go on a date with me, I will make it worth your time. Please, Roselia?" Nathan asked then Roselia turned her head but Nathan used his finger to gently pulled her chin to face him.  
>"Please...?"<p>

Roselia stared at him then nodded.

"Yay!" Nathan said then Lee fell.  
><em>He made her took pity on him... Clever move... <em>He thought as he watched Nathan talking to Roselia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Date That Packs a Punch**

"You're actually going on a date with him? The Nathan Yukimura?"

"Spare me brother... It's just one date. How bad could it be?"

"'Oh Roselia, I love you! Marry me and have babies with me! Ah! Qui m'aime me suive!'" Marcus said as he puckered his lips and made kissing noises.

"And we wonder why you never get a girlfriend." Roselia said then the door bell rang.

"Oh! Cet fait froid Roselia!" Marcus said then Roselia rolled her eyes and opened the door. Nathan was leaning against the door frame then smiled when he saw Roselia.  
>"Wow! You look beautiful."<p>

"Really? Thank you..."

"These... Are for you." Nathan said as he held a small bouquet of jonquil.

"Wow... They're beautiful."

"I'll take those and put them in water." Marcus said as he held his hands out then Nathan gave him the bouquet and bowed. When Marcus left to go into the kitchen, Nathan smiled at Roselia.  
>"Your brother is really nice."<p>

"Oh... You think so...?" Roselia asked then Nathan nodded.  
>"Do you know the meaning of that flower?" He asked then Roselia shook her head.<p>

"They mean 'Return my affection'." Nathan said then smiled which made Roselia blush.

"We'll be leaving now, Mr. Lucia!"

"Oh, okay! Have her back by eleven now."

"Very well, sir. I'll bring her back at the time." Nathan said then closed the door. In town Roselia was shivering then Nathan turned his head and looked at her.  
>"Roselia? What's wrong?"<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry... It's a little cold and I forgot my jacket..."

"Oh. Here..." Nathan said as he untied his scarf and wrapped it around Roselia.  
>"There. Now you're all warm. Right?" He asked then Roselia blushed and nodded.<p>

"What the heck? Roselia?"

Roselia gasped then she slowly turned her head and saw a young man with long black hair and black eyes.

"Steven Roseria..." She whispered then the black hair scoffed.  
>"So the rumors are true, huh? A pop idol is dating you out of pity. Pathetic."<p>

"Hey! Take that back you son of a-!"

Roselia grabbed Nathan's hand then shook her head.  
>"Let's just go... Please...?" Roselia whispered then Nathan looked at her with worried eyes. He suddenly heard Steven laughing.<br>"Running away and giving up is what you're always good at. Well that and being so desperate."

When Steven said that, Roselia made a small choke noise then Nathan turned her around and they started walking. As they walked a bit, Nathan heard Roselia sniffled then he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. Nathan gripped her shoulders then turned back to face Steven.

"Yo!" Nathan said then when Steven turned Nathan jumped and did a round house kick that sent him flying. When Nathan landed on the ground he glared at the black hair young man.  
>"Next time you should think about her feelings instead of shoving that fat thing you call a cock into a bunch of girls asses! You're sad, you know that. Breaking this wonderful girl to go back to your ex-girlfriend who isn't even pretty at all!"<p>

Steven turned and looked at Nathan then Nathan held his phone.  
>"How do I know? I have ways of knowing what you do, scum. So next time you better think before you open that foul mouth of your, lowlife." Nathan said then he turned at walked towards Roselia. When Steven got up, he wiped the blood that was dripping from the corner of his mouth.<br>"Damn singer... I'll get back at him..."

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. Steven turned and saw Lee. Lee smiled then punched Steven in the face.  
>"That's what you get for making her cry..." He said then cracked his knuckles and left. When Nathan was walking Roselia stopped.<p>

"Roselia? Is something wrong?" Nathan asked then Roselia started crying.

"Eh? Oh no! I made you cry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Nathan apologized then Roselia shook her head and sobbed.  
>"I'm crying... Because I'm so relieved... For so many weeks, I wanted to hurt him... So badly... But I was so scared... I was scared he would hit back... Thank you Nathan... Thank you so much..." Roselia cried then Nathan smiled and walked towards her to hug her. Roselia blinked then Nathan rubbed his cheek on her head.<br>"I'm glad... I'm glad that I did a good thing to make you smile..." Nathan said then Roselia gazed into his eyes. Nathan looked at her then he slowly moved his face closer to hers then his lips lightly brushed her lips and then he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Lily Of the Valley**

Roselia woke up then noticed she was in her bed.  
><em>How did I get back home... I don't even remember about last n... Wait!<em>

Roselia began to remember Nathan kissing her. She blushed then groaned.  
><em>He kissed me... He really kissed me... I'm doomed as I will be beat to a pulp like an orange...<em>

Roselia turned her head then saw two vases. One was with Nathan's bouquet of flowers from last night and the other had a branch with flowers hanging down.

"Lily of the Valley... I wonder if Marcus brought these in...? Hmm?"

Roselia saw a note next to the vase then she picked it up.  
><em>"Happiness is what I wish... Sweetness is what you are... But the most important thing I know is that I can trust you. Take this flower and grant my wish..."<em>

_My secret admirer really knows a lot about flowers... Wait a minute! It has to be someone who really loves flowers! But then again... It has to either be someone in my school... Or someone at the shop! But who? Who could it be? _Roselia thought then Shadow paw her hip. She looked at him then he rolled over and paw the air.

"You're silly, Shadow. Oh no! I'm late!" Roselia screamed then she jumped out of bed and got ready. When she arrived at school, Nathan waved at her then pat her desk.

_Oh no... There he is... Oh dear, what should I do? What if I get killed by his fans... But what if he saves me? No, no, no, no! Okay! I gotta be confident! You can do it, Roselia! _Roselia thought then she walked towards her desk and sat down. Nathan tapped her shoulder then when she turned, Nathan kissed her. Roselia blushed then covered her mouth.

"Wasn't last night great?" He asked with a smile. Everyone gasped then Roselia looked then frail her arms around.

"Nathan you shouldn't kiss in public! It's embarrassing!"

"But why? I'm only kissing the girl I_ love_."

"**LOVE**!" Everyone said then Nathan hugged Roselia.  
>"That's right, everyone. Roselia's <em>all <em>mine!" He said with a purr in his voice. Roselia whimpered softly as Nathan was rubbing his cheek against her forehead. After school, Roselia and Nathan headed to the flower shop.

"Oh? Look who's here; entering the _love birds_~!" Barmeck sang then Roselia shook her head. Lee smiled then walked towards them then pushed them apart.

"Hey! Why did you do _that_ for?"

"Sorry, pretty boy, but in the shop, Roselia is _mine_." Lee said then winked at Roselia. Nathan pushed Lee and stood on his toes.

"Sorry, Nathan, but you gotta be this tall to beat me." Lee said then Nathan let out a huge sigh.  
>"Whatever. When do you finish your lessons Roselia?"<p>

"It takes a while..." Roselia answered then Nathan's watched beeped.  
>"Crap! I'm gonna be late for work! I'll come back when I'm done! Bye Roselia!" Nathan said then he left. When he was gone, Roselia sighed.<p>

"Rough day?" Barmeck asked then Lee set a chair for Roselia to sit in. She sat down then opened her book but Lee closed it.

"Eh? What?"

"Why don't we call it a day, and we can hang out again?"

"Like a **date**?" Barmeck asked then Lee blushed.  
>"Eh? No, no, no, no! Not really a date, more like a hang out. Yeah, a hang out!" Lee said then Roselia laughed.<br>"Sure. I'd love to go on a date with you, Lee." She said then Lee blushed and smiled. In town, Roselia yawned then she was shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"Eh? No it's okay. I'm fine..." Roselia said then Lee placed his jacket around her.  
>"I don't like it when you lie, Roselia. It doesn't suite you."<p>

"Ummmm... Thank you..." Roselia whispered then Lee smiled and pat her head. Suddenly the two of them stopped when they heard Nathan singing.

"Please tell me..."

"I wish it was true... But yes."

They both turned and saw Nathan singing at the park.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen! I would like to sing this song to you all!"<p>

_From the other side of the receiver I can hear your tearful voice_  
><em>You've lost someone<em>  
><em>Fluttering about the city<em>  
><em>You're like the yellow swallows, aren't you<em>  
><em>Don't let this taint your heart<em>

_The ascending sunrise, raise your face to it for me_  
><em>Return to yourself again<em>  
><em>No matter when, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>So go and meet the morning sun<em>  
><em>Walk through the springtime, live through the heat of today<em>  
><em>Walk through the summer, and then a lullaby<em>  
><em>If you know of kindness, then you can meet it laughing<em>

_Your thin voice, vanishing in a noisy crowd_  
><em>You loved someone<em>  
><em>When it became sincere<em>  
><em>I saw you with those yellow swallows<em>  
><em>Letting it all go<em>

_The burning sunset, start singing for me_  
><em>Those distant, innocent days<em>  
><em>If you look back, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>So dance in the evening sun<em>  
><em>Walk to the north, live through the cold of today<em>  
><em>Walk to the west, and then a lullaby<em>  
><em>If you know of loneliness, you can love someone<em>

_Sunrise...meet the morning sun_  
><em>Sunset...dance in the evening sun<em>  
><em>If you know of kindness, surely you can meet it laughing<em>

_Sunrise...meet the morning sun_  
><em>Sunset...dance in the evening sun<em>  
><em>If you know of loneliness, surely you can love someone<em>

_Sunrise...meet the morning sun_  
><em>Sunset...dance in the evening sun<em>  
><em>If you know of kindness, surely you can meet it laughing<em>

_Sunrise...meet the morning sun_  
><em>Sunset...dance in the evening sun<em>  
><em>If you know of loneliness, surely you can love someone<em>

The crowd cheered then Roselia softly gasped.  
>"That was actually amazing."<p>

_Oh snap! Is she falling for him?  
><em>"He does have an amazing voice, but remember what he did when he first met you?"

"Ah! You're right! I can't let him get to me! I still want to find my secret admirer!" Roselia said then Lee looked at her then softly blushed.  
><em>To have her so confident on finding her secret admirer... It makes me so happy... <em>He thought then smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Iris That Brings News**

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE~!" Alice yelled then Mizuki unplugged her ears and sighed.  
>"What is it this time, Alice?"<p>

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! Are you forgetting that November is already over?"

"And what's your point?" Mizuki asked then Roselia nodded, agreeing to Mizuki.

"My point is that we are now entering December!"

"AND?" Roselia and Mizuki both asked together.

"It means that the Winter Dance is coming up." Nathan said as he light pressed a flower against Roselia's cheek. Roselia gasped and turned her head to see the singer holding a iris flower.  
>"My darling Roselia, this iris shows that I've brought you good news. I'm asking you to the Winter Dance. What do you say?" Nathan asked then Roselia held the flower and stared at him.<br>"I dunno..."

"Nathan, you do realize it's a girls ask guys dance right?" Mizuki asked then Nathan gasped.  
><em>Girls ask the... GUYS? <em>He thought then growled.

"Guess he didn't know that..."

"Oh! Would _you_ go to the Winter Dance with _me_ Nathan?"

"I WON'T GO WITH ANY OTHER GIRL UNLESS IT'S ROSELIA!" Nathan yelled then Roselia sink under her desk and whimpered. After school, Roselia told Lee and Barmeck about the Winter Dance.

"Eh? A dance? Like prom and what not?" Barmeck asked then Roselia nodded. Lee was arranging flowers as he was listening to them. Barmeck looked at him then grinned.  
>"Hey~ I bet<em> Lee<em> would **love** to go with you to the dance, won't you Lee?" He asked out loud then Lee spilled water all over the flowers.  
>"HUH?" He said surprised. He started frailing his arms around then Roselia laughed.<br>"It's okay. I bet Lee isn't interested in dances."

"I dunno, Roselia... You'll never know what Lee likes." Barmeck said then Roselia looked at him. When Roselia got home, she opened the door to see a bouquet of flowers on the table. It was a bouquet of mixed Iris.

"Is this from my secret admirer?" Roselia asked then she held a note.  
><em>"I believe... The time has come... I will bring you good news in person... On the day of your dance is when I will show you who I am."<em>

_No way... He's... He's coming...! _Roselia thought as she dropped the flowers and blushed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Winter Dance**

"Okay everyone, settle down!" Albert Pepee, class president, said then everyone settle down and looked at him.

"Okay, now everyone, everything for the dance has been decorated. Now, we only need is a theme, anyone have any ideas?" Albert asked then Roselia raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Lucia?"

"How about a mask theme? To show how mysterious, yet touching on how winter is."

"Hmmmm... Very interesting. I like it! Anyone who has any objections?"

"Before any of you raise your hands, let me tell you this; Anyone who objects will get a taste of my fist in their face!" Nathan yelled then all the boys shook with fear.

"No one? Okay, then Roselia's mask theme is the winner! Everyone, come tonight wearing a mask!" Albert said then Roselia smiled.  
><em>Tonight's the night... The night where I can meet my secret admirer! <em>Roselia thought then she blushed.

"Oh? A mask theme?" Barmeck asked as he was eating a strawberry.

"Yeah. Everyone liked my idea. Well, more like they didn't have a choice since Nathan threaten them..."

"That is so like him." Lee said as he sprayed some plants.

"Well, I just came to tell you guys the good news about tonight. Gotta get home and get ready. See you guys tomorrow!" Roselia said then she left. As Barmeck waved good-bye, he turned and noticed Lee was gone.  
><em>Typical boy... <em>Barmeck thought then he closed the shop. Roselia came to the dance wearing a white dress that had light blue roses attached to it. She wore white gloves that had pearls around the sleeve area and wore high heels that had a white ribbon at the front. Nathan whistled then ran towards her.  
>"Hello~ Roselia!" He said then Roselia stepped back and blinked.<p>

"Hello..."

"Hey, where's your mask?" Nathan asked then Roselia gasped and pulled out her mask. It was a beautiful half mask with a laser-cut swan and Austrian crystals. She put it on then Nathan whistled.  
>"Fancy. Must've cost a fortune."<p>

"Not really. My brother found it and wanted me to wear it..." Roselia said shyly then Nathan held out his hand.  
>"May I have this dance?" He asked then Roselia blushed as she took his hand. The two of them started dancing until Roselia grew tired. She sat down and rubbed her feet.<br>_Stupid high heels... _She thought then she saw someone stopped right in front of her. Roselia looked up to see a tall man wearing a black coat and a mask. The mask was white with a red smile and a purple lightning bolt over the right side of the eyes.

"Ummmmm..."

"Are you Roselia?" The man asked then Roselia gasped and nodded. The man held a blue flower.

_That's a Forget-me-not! Then... Is he...?_

"HEY! What do you think you're doing? Roselia is mine!" Nathan shouted from the stage, then the man grabbed Roselia's hand and they both ran.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Man Named Hei**

After loosing Nathan in a garden in the back of the school, Roselia panted then rubbed her feet.  
>"My feet..."<p>

"Can you stand...?" The man asked as he held out his hand. Roselia looked at him then his hand.

"Your feet my be tired after running in those heels. Why don't you take them off?" THe man asked then Roselia turned and took both of her heels off. She stood up then the man took her hand and led her into a white gazebo.

"That's really strange... I never been in the back of this school... But it's so pretty..."

"Do you know what flowers we are surrounded?" The man asked then Roselia looked around. She smiled then nodded.  
>"Roses."<p>

"That's correct. And do you know the meaning of each rose?"

"Let's see... I know blue are love at first sight, same with lavender... Yellow is friendship, but also jealousy and other sad meanings... White is innocence... Pink is grace... Orange is desire... And black is death..."

"You certainly know your flowers. And what is red?" The man asked as he picked a red rose and placed it in Roselia's hair.

"Red is... It's..."

"It's true love." The man answered then Roselia looked at him. She reached for the mask but he stepped back.  
>"I'm sorry... But the time isn't right..."<p>

"But...!"

"ROSELIA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Nathan shouted then Roselia gasped. She turned to look at the man then he slowly stepped back.

"Wait!" Roselia shouted then the man stopped.  
>"Can I at least... Get a name...?" Roselia asked softly then the man walked closer to her.<br>"Close your eyes..." He whispered then Roselia obeyed. The man removed his mask then kissed her softly on the lips.  
>"My name is Hei..." He said then when Roselia opened her eyes, he was gone. The next morning, Roselia was sitting at her desk, staring and her cheeks were pink.<p>

"What's wrong with Roselia?" Alice asked as Nathan and Mizuki looked at her. When Nathan saw Roselia's cheeks pink, he gasped.  
>"OH NO! MY ROSELIA IS SICK!"<p>

He ran towards her and touched her forehead with his.  
>"Whew... You're not sick... Sweetheart what's wrong?"<p>

"Other than the fact that your face is too close to hers?" Mizuki asked then Nathan pressed his cheek against Roselia's cheek.

"Sorry guys... I guess I'm just kinda out of it since last night..."

"By the way, Nathan told us that a mysterious man came and swooped you away. Do you have any idea who it was?"

"Mm-mmn... All I know is his name... And that he's my secret admirer."

"WHAT?" Nathan shouted then he hugged Roselia.  
>"He's a stalker! A stalker! You can't trust him, Roselia! What's his name? I'll find him and pound the living hell outta him!"<p>

"Hei. That's his name. Hei..."

"What a mysterious name, Roselia. I'm happy you were able to meet your secret admirer." Mizuki said then she hugged Roselia. After school, Nathan was in the flower shop, sighing sadly.

"Why did you come here anyway? Don't you have to work?" Lee asked as he was spraying the flowers with water.

"I took the day off to spend time with Roselia~!"

"Well, I told her to take the day off. She seemed tired after the dance." Lee said as he put the spray bottle on the counter.

"Hey... Can you guys be honest with me?"

"Sure. What's up?" Barmeck asked then Nathan sighed.  
>"Why doesn't Roselia love me?" He asked then Lee and Barmeck had a black face.<p>

"Am I coming on too strong?" Nathan asked then Lee nodded.  
><em>Yes.<em>

"Is it the way I threaten other people to stay away from her...?" Nathan asked then Lee nodded.  
><em>Yes!<em>

"Is it because of my fans that scare Roselia?" Nathan asked then Lee nodded.  
><em>YES! <em>

"And now... Roselia is avoiding me because she is now in love with a man named Hei!"

"Hei...?" Barmeck repeated then looked at Lee.  
>"I think you maybe coming a bit too strong on Roselia..." Barmeck said then Lee looked at him.<p>

"What must I do? Teach me, Barmeck!"

"Hey, I'm not much of a romantic guy... If ya want some advice, talk to Lee." Barmeck said then Nathan glared at Lee.  
>"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" The two rivals said then Barmeck sighed. He held his cell phone then went to his contacts and showed Roselia's number.<br>"Okay, Lee if you help Nathan at least a bit, this number is _all_ yours. And Nathan, if you pay attention, and not trying to kill Lee, you can have this number as well."

The two boys blushed then quivered.  
>"OKAY, DEAL!" They said then Barmeck smiled and closed his cell phone.<br>"Get to it!"

"Right!" The two boys said then they left. Barmeck smiled then looked at his phone.  
>"Hei, huh? Poor little Roselia..."<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Celandine Oh Joy**

Roselia laid in bed, coughing and sniffling.  
><em>My nose... I think I got a cold...<em> She thought then she sighed.

"WHAT! My Roselia has a cold? Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!"

"And again; Why are you here?" Lee asked as he was picking some herbs.

"You were suppose to teach me how to be more romantic! So come on, let's go, go, go!"

Lee shoved leeks into Nathan's mouth then pressed a finger to his lip.  
>"Rule number one; Shut your mouth." He said then Lee spit the leeks out.<p>

"Rule number two; Show some sympathy. Roselia has a cold so I'm going to visit her."

"And the herbs?" Nathan asked as Lee sighed and took his apron off.  
>"I'm going to help make something."<p>

"And her brother?" Nathan asked then Lee suddenly turned white.  
><em>Crap! I forgot about the older brother! <em>He thought then Nathan grinned.  
>"He doesn't like you, does he~?" Nathan asked then Lee started to sweat nervously.<p>

"Tell you what, I'll come along with you. But don't even _think_ about bothering _my_ Roselia."

"Excuse me? But from what I remember, Roselia isn't really yours." Lee said then the two boys glared at each other. When they arrived at the Lucia's house, Marcus answered the door.

"Hi, Mr. Lucia!" Nathan greeted with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hello, Nathan. It's an honor to have you visit our home, but I'm afraid Roselia isn't here..." Marcus said then Lee and Nathan were silent for a moment.

"**WHAT**!" They shouted so loud that Marcus had to cover his ears.

"WHERE IS SHE?" They asked then Marcus shrugged his shoulders.  
>"I don't really know. She was sick at first, but she felt better when I gave her some medicine and told her to rest."<p>

"Someone call the police! My Roselia has gone missing!"

"Cancel today's lesson, Nathan! You find Roselia your way." Lee said then Nathan nodded as he pulled his cell phone out. When Lee ran outside he grinned.  
><em>And I'll find her my way. <em>He thought. In a theather, Roselia was on stage but there was no audience. She took a deep breath and let out a big sigh.  
><em>Finally... A time where I could be alone... <em>She thought, then she opened a violin case and pulled out her violin. She began to play a song that was very touching, yet sad at the same time. When she was done, someone clapped so loud that it made Roselia gasped.  
>"Who's there?" She yelled then someone threw a bouquet of yellow flowers.<p>

"Celandines...? Those mean..."

"Joys to come, Roselia..." A familiar voice said then Roselia slowly turned her head. She softly gasped when she saw Hei sitting in one of the audience chairs.  
>"Hei..."<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Power of Coriander**

"Hei..." Roselia whispered, then the mysterious masked man jumped on stage and walked towards her. Roselia picked up the bouquet and held it.  
>"Ummmm... Th-thank you... For all those times you have given me flowers..."<p>

Hei was quiet as Roselia blushed looking down.  
>"This has to be a dream... To finally meet the man I'm falling in love with..."<p>

Hei slowly reached his hand then softly stroked her cheek. Roselia rested her cheek into the palm of his hand.  
>"When will you take off your mask...?" She whispered, her eyes closed.<p>

"That is my choice..." Hei answered then Roselia sighed sadly. Suddenly she felt her body being pulled into an embrace.  
>"But I will... Soon..." Hei whispered that made Roselia blushed. Hei looked at her then covered her eyes. He removed his mask and gently pressed his lips against hers. When Roselia opened her eyes, she sighed then sniffed the flowers. Suddenly the doors were busted open.<p>

"ROSELIA!" Nathan and Lee yelled then they ran towards her.

"Lee? Nathan? How did you find me?"

"Well, I spotted Nathan and a bunch of his security men looking around some of the abandon areas, then I realized that this would be the first spot you would go to." Lee said then Nathan pushed him.  
>"It was the faith of our love that sent me to you, my darling~!" He said as he jumped towards Roselia but she moved to the side and let him fall.<p>

"Epic fail!" Lee said, then looked at Roselia. She was gazing at the bouquet then Lee softly gasped. The next day, Roselia and Lee were in the flower shop, until Nathan pushed the doors opened.  
>"HELLO~! My love!"<p>

"Which love are you talking about, Nathan? Because to me, you're not my type."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny... I was talking to Roselia. Roselia? Guess what?" Nathan asked as he looked at Roselia closely.

"Uhhhhh... What?"

"I have my very own perfume!" Nathan said then he winked.

"Your very own perfume? Talk about being very manly..." Lee said then Nathan glared at him.

"What's the perfume called?" Roselia asked then Nathan smiled.  
>"It's called 'The Power of Coriander'."<p>

"Coriander...? But that flower means..."

"Lust. I plan to do a commercial for the perfume."

"And what is the reason why you are telliing us this?"

"Because you're going to be in it, Lee." Nathan said then Lee dropped a potted plant."  
>"Say what?" Lee asked then Roselia blinked.<br>"You want Lee to be in the commercial?"

"Yeah. I figure Lee would make the perfect grown up version of me."

"Just how do you plan this video of yours, Nathan?" Lee asked then Nathan grinned. In a studio, Nathan and Lee were both dressed in the same outfit.

"Wow! You guys look so cool!" Roselia said then Nathan and Lee smiled at her.

"Thank you, Roselia. Now Lee, put the wig on!" Nathan said then he placed a light blue wig on top of Lee's head.

"This wig itches and I don't understand this making of this commercial video."

"Oh stop complaining. Once this is over, you can do whatever the hell you want. Well, as long as it has nothing to do with my Roselia." Nathan said as he grabbed a black marker and drew a dot on Lee's left chin.

"Ugh... I look awful..."

"Zip it! Okay Mr. Director, we're ready!" Nathan said.

"Great, let me see my boys."

Nathan and Lee stood next to each other, their backs facing each other.

"Perfect! This man is the perfect grown up version of you Mr. Yukimura!"

"Didn't I tell ya?" Nathan said happily. Roselia was sitting in the waiting room for about two hours until Lee opened the door and took off the wig.  
>"Never... Again!" He said then Roselia walked towards him and wiped the dot off of his chin.<p>

"I bet you did a cool job." Roselia said then Lee blushed. The next day, Alice was squealing happily.  
>"YAY! They broadcast Nathan's new commercial!"<p>

"Oh? You saw it already, Alice?" Nathan asked, as he was hugging Roselia.

"Totally! I'm, like, a huge fan of you! See~?"

Alice held her phone and it was playing a black and white commercial. It showed Nathan holding a bouquet of coriander then he pulled the petals off of them and blew them.

"Lust... Oh how I love thee..."

The petals blew and it shows Lee. He had one of the petals in his mouth.

"Love me O Coriander..."

When the commercial was over, Roselia blinked.  
>"That certainly was... Something..."<p>

"Wasn't it?" Nathan asked as he rubbed his cheek against hers but Roselia turned her head away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The High of Angraecum**

It was the start of Winter break, and Roselia was at home getting dressed. Her cat Shadow rubbed his head against Roselia's leg.  
>"Hmmm? Shadow? What is it?"<p>

The cat meowed then rolled.

"Not to worry. I'll make sure to get you a toy, okay Shadow?"

The cat meowed happily then Roselia was about to leave the house when Nathan was at the front door.  
>"Good morning Roselia~!" He sang then Roselia fell onto the floor.<p>

"Whoo! Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Kinda..."

"Here. Let me help you up." Nathan said as he picked up Roselia then dusted her outfit.

"Why are you here anyway, Nathan?"

"I wanted to go out with you."

"I'm sorry Nathan... But I already have plans... Also... I didn't agree to be your... I found my secret admirer..."

She ran past Nathan then Nathan fell on his knees.  
>"So... She decides to choose him over me...? Heh, I'll get you Hei..." Nathan vowed then smiled. When Roselia stopped running, she gasped then panted.<br>_I don't want Nathan... Nathan is nice... But now that I found my secret admirer I know I will get to meet him; know his true identity..._

Roselia walked then sighed.  
>"Thank goodness it's Winter break... Going to school just makes it hard for me to have some me time." Roselia said then she went into the abandon theather. She opened her violin case then pulled out her violin. She started playing "When You Wish Upon a Star". When she finished the song, she sighed.<br>_Guess he's not coming... _She thought then someone tossed a flower. It was a Angraecum.

"That flower means..."

"Royalty." Nathan said then Roselia gasped.  
>"I thought I told you I was gonna be busy... I wanted some time by myself..." She said, turning her head but Nathan was walking towards her.<br>"Why fall in love with a man who doesn't even reveal who he truely is... When you could fall someone who comes from a bloodline of royalty?" Nathan asked then Roselia turned her head.  
>"Hei loves me! I can tell just when gives me each flower with a note on it...!"<p>

"What if your secret admirer is someone you know? If this Hei person could be someone that could take advantage from you? Just forget about him and date me!"

"SHUT IT!" Roselia shouted then she slapped Nathan across the face. Nathan touched his cheek then glared at her.

"Hei means so much to me... So I wish you would stop bad mouthing about him! Or you will be very sorry..." Roselia said then she ran. When she was gone, Nathan gritted his teeth.  
>"Fine... Then you leave me no choice... I'll find him and then fight him! If I can't have you... No one can...!"<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Bird's-Foot Trefoil**

Roselia has been staying home or going to the flower shop most of her days.

"Poor Roselia... She's been like that ever since..." Barmeck said then Lee looked at her.  
>"I'm pretty glad for what she did. If she wants to fall in love with her secret admirer then fine with me. If it means not seeing the annoying singer, then by all means let her fall for whom ever she please."<p>

"Shame on you, Lee!" Barmeck said, as he slapped Lee's head.  
>"Why don't you show some compassion and take Roselia on a date."<p>

"And probably get slapped by her? No~ thank you!"

"Come on, Lee. Take her out on a date. I'll double your payment if you do this. One date, and that is that."

Lee sighed then looked at Roselia who was staring at her book.  
>"Very well... I'll do it."<p>

"Hooray~"

"But! I want tripple on the payment."

"Awwwwwww~ Fine..." Barmeck said then Lee walked towards Roselia and asked her on a date. Roselia slowly nodded and stood up. Walking in town, Roselia kept looking down while Lee kept looking at her.  
><em>Poor Roselia... She must be really depress... I wish there was a way I could cheer her up... Wait a minute! There is!<br>_"Roselia?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me. I wanna make you smile." Lee said then he grabbed her hand and then they both started running. They ran really far, until Roselia stopped to catch her breath.  
>"Where... Where are we...?"<p>

"Shhhhhh... Just wait... Close your eyes..." Lee whispered then Roselia obeyed. She suddenly heared people counting down then when everyone cheered Roselia opened her eyes. She gasped and saw everything light up. Roselia smiled then Lee pat her head.

"See? Doesn't this make you happy? The Christmas trees being lite up?"

"Yes... It does make me smile." Roselia answered then the everyone cheered when they saw someone on stage. Lee and Roselia looked and saw Nathan. He smiled then held a yellow with a red tip flower.

"Thsi is a bird's-food trefoil. It means... Revenge...! Roselia Lucia! The man you are looking for, Hei, has been next to you all this time! Lee Shengshun, is Hei!" Nathan yelled then everyone whispered to each other. Roselia gasped then looked at the man that sent her all the flowers.  
>"Is it true...? Is it...?"<p>

Hei was quiet for a while then he looked down.

"So it is true... Why didn't you tell me all this time?" She yelled then she ran. Hei fell on his knees then Nathan laughed.  
>"Now we both can't have her... Hei..." He said with a wicked grin as he dropped the bird's-foot trefoil on the ground.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: I Always Think of You**

Roselia was in her room, crying. She could hear her brother yelling at Nathan at the front door.  
>"Don't let him in, big brother... No matter what..." Roselia whispered then she gripped her sheets. Shadow meowed then hissed at the window. Roselia softly gasped then saw a pink carnation and a note by the window.<p>

"Hei..."

Roselia opened the window then grabbed the flower and read the note.  
><em>"Forgive me... Forgive me... Forgive me... Though even if I didn't tell you, I wanted to keep you safe... I was afraid I would hurt you... But... Take this flower if you wish... For the meaning of it is the way I feel... I've been thinking about you, Roselia... Hei."<em>

_You're a fool, Hei... _Roselia thought as she pressed her lips against thte flower. The next day, at the flower shop, Hei and Barmeck were arranging the flowers.

"Hei..." Barmeck said then Hei broke a branch and growled softly.  
>"That damn singer... I'll get him for this..."<p>

"Now, now, Hei... Even if Roselia now knows who you are, I suggest to you that violence never solves anything." Barmeck said then Hei sighed and tossed the branch.

"Very well... But what must I do, Barmeck...?"

"Take time... You and Roselia need it... She'll come around. So don't worry." Barmeck said then Hei sighed. In a studio, Nathan was singing sadly.  
>"Why must she refuse me...?"<p>

"Can you blame her? It's your fault." Someone laughed then Nathan growled. It was a man with teal hair and dark blue eyes.  
>"Roku!"<p>

"Now, now... Why don't you call me by 'brother', dear little brother?"

"Why should I?" Nathan hissed, then his older brother, Roku, sighed.  
>"Always with the temper... It's no wonder the girl you want hates you."<p>

Nathan gritted his teeth then sighed.  
>"Shut up... Just shut up... I didn't want her with anyone else..."<p>

"So you let your selfishness get the best of you, huh?" Roku asked as he looked outside the window.  
>"Sooner or later, you're going to realize the truth..."<p>

"The truth...?"

"That in the end... You can't have Roselia... You should know by now, don't you?" Roku asked then Nathan choked and held back his tears.

"But you know, isn't it best that you could be close to her then to never be with her at all?" Roku asked then Nathan wiped his eyes and sighed.  
>"I guess... What must I do...?"<p>

"For now... Wait. The poor girl must still be suffering from all this..." Roku answered then Nathan took a deep breath and let it out.  
>"I could never win... Could I...?"<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Counting Down to Christmas**

Roselia was in town, shopping for Christmas gifts. She let out a soft sigh.  
>"Okay... I think I've got everyone on the list..." She said to herself then she saw fake flowers displaced on the shelves. Roselia then started thinking about Hei and Nathan.<br>_No...! I shouldn't even be thinking about them! I've got to focus!_

Roselia looked at the clock then sighed.  
><em>Only three more days until Christmas... And yet, so far and so on, I don't think I am able to face the two of them... Still... Those two were so kind and wanted to make me smile...<em>

Roselia wrapped her scarf around her neck and sighed as she headed straight home. On her way, she suddenly bumped into someone.  
>"Hey! Watch where you're-! Ah? Roselia?"<p>

"Steven...? Hi..." Roselia said then Steven gasped, looking to the side.  
>"Don't worry... Nathan isn't here." Roselia said then Steven sighed.<p>

"Thank goodness... Crazy singer..." Steven mumbled then Roselia went into her jacket and pulled out a gently folded paper. She held it up to the long black hair boy.  
>"Here..." She said then Steven took the paper and Roselia walked past him.<br>"Merry Christmas..." She said then continued walking. Steven unfolded the paper and it was a picture of him. In the corner, there was a small note saying "I'm sorry". When Steven was walking, he bumped into two people.  
>"Oh, I'm sorr-eeeeee!"<p>

Hei and Nathan glared then growled at Steven. Steven whimpered then ran away.

_Tch! Typical low life! Hmmm?  
><em>"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I ASKED YOU FIRST! STOP COPYING ME!"

"Gaaaaaah~!" Nathan said in a frustrated tone.

"What are you doing here, anyway, Yukimura?"

"Isn't it obvious? I saw Roselia..."

"And you just couldn't help but worry about her, huh? Not that I blame you... I too came here to watch over her."

"What do you think that long hair jerk wanted?" Nathan asked, gritting his teeth at the thought of thinking Steven.

"He was probably trying to recover the friendship between him and his step-sister." Hei said then Nathan blinked.  
>"Step-sister?"<p>

"Yes. Steven Roseria and Roselia Lucia are brother and sister. Born from the same mother, yet different fathers." Hei explained then Nathan laughed.  
>"Oh my gosh! No wonder! That would be gross if they actually got married!"<p>

"Just the mere thought makes me sick to my stomach... Still..." Hei began then Nathan looked at him.  
>"Isn't it better to be close to the person you love, then to have loose them forever?" He asked then Nathan gasped. He was quiet for a moment then he smiled.<br>"You're right, Hei..." He whispered then Hei looked at him.

"Tell me... Do you have a gift for Roselia yet?" Nathan asked then Hei looked at him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Girls' Advice**

The door bell rang, and Marcus opened the door to find Alice and Mizuki.

"Good morning, Marcus. Is your sister home?"

"She is. Please, come in." Marcus said with a kind smile then the two girls entered the house. Roselia came downstairs, in her pajamas and with a messy bed-head.  
>"Who's at the door big-?"<p>

"Morning sleepy head." Alice said then Roselia blushed.  
>"Wha-? What are you doing here?"<p>

"We are here to make you feel better." Mizuki said kindly then she walked over to Roselia, pulled out her hair brush, and brushed her hair.

"Now! Gotta find you an outfit that'll make the men melt when they see you! Not to mention the right make-up! Mizuki make her hair super cute!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Roselia's hair is already cute!"

As the two girls were arguing, Marcus was drinking his cup of coffee, while petting Shadow.  
>"Nosiy girls... But you didn't hear it from me."<p>

He winked at Shadow then Shadow wagged his tail and meowed happily. When the girls were done, they decided to take Roselia into town. After walking in town, the girls decided to stop at a cafe. Roselia was eating a red velvet cupcake when her two friends were looking at her.  
>"Wh-what...?"<p>

"Tell us, what's going on?"

"Ever since the whole 'You finding your secret admirer' you haven't been telling us anything good. What happen?"

"We were really worried about you, Roselia..." Mizuki said then Roselia looked down and sighed.  
>"Nathan did a horrible thing..."<p>

"That whole 'revealing your secret admirer'? We already know that. I can't believe I had a thing for that jerk. From now on, I'm in love with Korean men!"

"She wishing really big... But either way, Roselia... It isn't right to hold a grudge against those who were keeping you so close..." Mizuki said, then Roselia softly smiled as she remembered her giving the picture to Steven.  
>"You're right, Mizuki... Thank you."<p>

"Anytime, Roselia. Anytime." Mizuki said, as she hugged Roselia. When Roselia was walking home, she started thinking about what to give Nathan and Hei.

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GIVE THEM! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? _She thought then heard one of Nathan's songs playing at a music store. She smiled then gasped.  
>"I got it! I'll let them know how my life was." Roselia said then hurried to her house.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Listen Up and Shut Your Mouth**

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was getting ready for the countdown to Christmas. Barmeck suddenly got a text from Roselia. He read it then smiled.  
>"Since the shop is pretty slow, time for me to close it and help the little flower."<p>

Alice and Mizuki pulled their phones out when it was ringing then they read the text and smiled.

"How exciting!"

"She has such bravery." Mizuki said then they started running. In the studio, Nathan and Hei were finishing up their song, then Nathan sighed.  
>"I think we finally got it." He said with a smile then Hei sighed. Suddenly, Nathan's phone started ringing then he opened his phone. He read a text then blinked.<p>

"What is it?"

"It's from Roselia." Nathan said then Hei gasped.  
>"Where is she?"<p>

"The main street. On the stadium. Where I perform." Nathan said then Hei stood up and then the two boys ran towards main street. Once they got there, Roselia was on stage.

"Roselia?" Nathan and Hei called then Roselia smiled and slowly opened her mouth.

**Roselia:** _Ohhhhhhhh~! Blah-di-blah blah, blah-di blah blah blah_  
><em>Comin' out your mouth with your blah blah blah<em>  
><em>Zip your lips like a padlock<em>

**Mizuki and Alice: ** _Yeah!_

**Roselia:**_ And meet me in the back with a jack at the jukebox.  
>I don't really care where you live at<em>

**Mizuki and Alice:**_No!_

**Roselia:** _Just turn around, boy, let me hit that  
>Don't be a little bitch with your chit-chat<br>Just show me where your dick's at_

Nathan and Hei blushed then Roselia twirled.

**Roselia:** _Mu-mu-mu-music's up_  
><em>Listen, hot stuff, I'm in love with this song<em>  
><em>So just shush<em>  
><em>Baby, shut up, heard enough?<em>

**Mizuki and Alice:** _Stop ta-ta-ta-talkin' that_

**Roselia: **_Blah blah blah_  
><em>Think you'll be gettin' this?<em>

**Mizuki and Alice:**_ Nah nah nah_

**Roselia:** _Not in the back of my_  
><em>Car-ar-ar<em>  
><em>If you keep talkin' that<em>  
><em>Blah blah blah<em>

**Mizuki and Alice:** _Blah _

**Roselia: **_Boy, come on, get your rocks off_  
><em>Come put a little love in my glovebox<em>  
><em>Wanna dance with no pants on<em>

**Mizuki and Alice:** _HOLLA!_

**Roselia:** _Meet me in the back with the jack at the jukebox_  
><em>Just cut to the chase, kid <em>  
><em>'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is<em>  
><em>I wanna be naked, and you're wasted.<em>

_Mu-mu-mu-music's up_  
><em>Listen, hot stuff, I'm in love with this song<em>  
><em>So just shush<em>  
><em>Baby, shut up, heard enough?<em>

**Mizuki and Alice: **_Stop ta-ta-ta-talkin' that!_

**Roselia: **_Blah blah blah_  
><em>Think you'll be gettin' this?<em>

**Mizuki and Alice:**_ Nah nah nah_

**Roselia:** _Not in the back of my_  
><em>Car-ar-ar<em>  
><em>If you keep talkin' that <em>  
><em>Blah blah blah blah<em>

**Mizuki and Alice:** _Blah_

Barmeck jumped on stage and grabbed the mic.

**Barmeck:** _You be delaying, you always sayin' some shhh... Oh!_  
><em>You say I'm playing, I'm never layin' the bitch<em>  
><em>Saying blah, blah, blah...<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't care who you are<em>  
><em>In this bar, it only matters who I is...<em>

Alice grabbed the mic.

**Mizuki and Alice:** _Stop ta-ta-ta-talkin' that!_

Roselia jumped then twirled.

**Roselia:** _Blah blah blah_  
><em>Think you'll be gettin' this?<em>

**Mizuki and Alice:** _Nah nah nah_

**Roselia:** _Not in the back of my_  
><em>Car-ar-ar<em>  
><em>If you keep talkin' that<em>  
><em>Blah blah blah blah<em>

**Mizuki and Alice:** _Blah..._

**Roselia: **_Blah blah blah_  
><em>Think you'll be gettin' this?<em>

**Mizuki and Alice:** _Nah nah nah_

** Roselia:** _Not in the back of my_  
><em>Car-ar-ar<em>  
><em>If you keep talkin' that<em>  
><em>Blah blah blah blah (blah...)<em>

**Girls:** _Oh!_

**Roselia:**_ Blah blah blah!_

**Alice:** _Stop talking!_

**Mizuki:** _Stop ta-ta-ta-talkin' that._

The crowd cheered then Nathan and Hei looked at each other. Suddenly there were lemon blossoms. Hei picked it up then smiled.  
>"Guess our girl is independent..." He said then Nathan smiled.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Very Merry Christmas!**

Everyone was gathering around Roselia, then they suddenly heard cheering and saw Nathan and Hei on stage. Music started playing and the spot light flashed on the two boys.

**Hei:** _Closer... Closer... Closer... Closer..._

Nathan twirled and jumped.

**Nathan:** _Whoo!_  
><em>Turn the lights off in this place<em>

**Hei:**_ And she shines just like a star_  
><em>And I swear I know her face<em>

**Nathan:**_ I just don't know who you are_  
><em>Turn the music up in here<em>

**Hei:**_ I still hear her loud and clear_  
><em>Like she's right there in my ear<em>  
><em>Telling me that<em>

**Both:**_ She wants to own me_  
><em>To control me<em>

**Hei:**_ Come closer..._

**Nathan:**_ Come closer..._

**Both:** _Come closer...  
>And I just can't pull my self away<br>_

**Nathan:**_ Under her spell I can't break  
>I just can't stop!<em>

**Hei:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Nathan:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Hei:**_ I just can't stop!  
>And i just can't bring myself <em>

**Nathan:**_ No way  
>But I don't want to escape<br>_

**Hei:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Nathan:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Hei:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Nathan:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Hei:**_ I can feel her on my skin  
><em>

**Nathan:**_ I can taste her on my tongue  
>She's the sweetest taste of sin<br>_

**Both:**_ The more I get the more I want  
><em>

**Nathan:**_She wants to own me  
>Come closer...<br>Oh she says... come closer..._

**Both:** _And I just can't pull my self away  
>Under her spell I can't break<br>_

**Hei:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Nathan:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Hei:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Nathan:**_ I just can't stop!  
><em>_And i just can't bring myself no way_

**Hei:**_ But I don't want to escape  
>I just can't stop!<em>

**Nathan:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Hei:** _I just can't stop!_

**Nathan: **_I just can't stop!  
><em>_Come Closer... _

**Hei:**_ Come closer..._

**Nathan:**_ Come closer..._

**Hei:**_ Come closer..._

**Nathan:**_ Come closer..._

**Hei:**_ Come closer..._

**Nathan:**_ Come closer...  
><em>_I just can't stop no, whoa..._

**Hei:**_ I just can't stop no no..._

**Nathan:**_ I just can't stop no, whoa..._

**Hei:**_ I just can't stop no, no, no, no...! _

**Both:** _And I just can't pull my self away  
>Under her spell I can't break<br>_

**Hei:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Nathan:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Hei:**_ I just can't stop!_

**Nathan:**_ I just can't stop!  
><em>_And i just can't bring myself no way_

**Hei:**_ But I don't want to escape  
>I just can't stop!<em>

**Nathan:**_ I just can't stop! _

**Hei:** _I just can't stop!_

**Nathan: **_I just can't stop!_

**Both:**_ And I just can't pull myself away  
>Under her spell I can't break<br>I just can't stop!  
><em>_I just can't stop!  
>I just can't stop!<em>_  
>I just can't stop!<br>I just can't stop!_

The two boys stopped then Hei smiled when he saw Roselia.

**Hei:**_ Come closer..._

__The crowd cheered then Roselia blushed. As Roselia was walking towards the stage, Hei grabbed her hand then smiled.

"Hei...?" Roselia said then her cheeks turned red. Hei pointed at the timer to the count down. Everyone started counting back until it was finally Christmas. Everyone was telling one another Merry Christmas, then Hei held a flower to Roselia.  
>"Do you know what this flower is called?"<p>

"It's... It's a Primrose..."

"Correct. And do you know the meaning?"

"The meaning... Ummm... No. I don't know the meaning." Roselia answered then Hei laughed. He leaned his lips close to her ear.  
>"It means eternal love." He said then Roselia blushed, looking at him.<p>

"Merry Christmas Roselia."

"Merry Christmas, Hei..." Roselia said with a smile then Hei leaned against her and kissed her.

"Awwwwww~! What a cute couple they make!" Alice said.

"And they lived happily ever after." Marcus said, then smiled at his sister and her sister's secret admirer.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Thus the end of this story. ^-^<p>

Roselia: ./.

Hei: 0/0

(I push them together)

Hei: Oh? 0/0

Roselia: Uh, hi...

(They blushed then smiled)


	26. Bonus Chapter

_**Bonus Chapter: Knowing **_

**After the Christmas performance, everything seem to be back to normal. **

"So you knew all this time, Barmeck?" Roselia asked as she was sitting in a chair next to Barmeck while Hei was cutting some of the wilted plants.

"So you knew, Barmeck?"

"Yep."

"All this time?"

"Uh-huh." Barmeck answered with a smile.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Roselia asked staring at the green hair florist.

"Well why not? I'd like to see Hei when he's all stutters and all. It's so hilarious!" Barmeck said with a laugh then Hei turned and threw the plant clippers at Barmeck but he dodged and smiled at Hei.

"I'm just as surprised that Nathan figured it out before you did, Rose."

"Well, I was thinking it was you at first Barmeck." Roselia said as she winked then the green hair florist fell with a huge blush on his face. Roselia laughed and giggled.  
>"I'm just kidding. Besides if it was you, you'd be <em>way <em>out of my lead."

"So what made you think it was me, before Nathan blurted it out to the whole world?" Hei asked as he handed Roselia a flower.

"Well... At first I thought it was someone at my school..."

"Obviously it isn't Steven..." Barmeck and Hei both said then Roselia stuck her tongue out.  
>"I know that now. But then as I read the notes, I notice that it was either one of you. One of you knew a lot about flower meanings. So Barmeck was out do to age, then there was you Hei." Roselia said then Hei smiled.<p> 


End file.
